Mobile communication systems have been developed to provide a communication service to users while they are moving. With the rapid development of technology, mobile communication systems have been developed to provide data communication services at, a high speed as well as voice communication. Long Term Evolution (LTE)/LTE-Advanced (LTE-A)/that has recently been developed as a next generation mobile communication system is in the process of standardization by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology for implementing high speed packet-based communication with a transmission rate of maximum 100 Mbps. As a variety of services using wireless mobile communication systems have recently been created, this necessitates a new technology to efficiently support the services. Therefore, new methods and techniques are currently being researched with respect to LTE/LET-A systems.
Device-to-Device (D2D) Communication is a technique that has been recently explored and which enables direct communication between nearby terminals. A terminal may perform a discovery process to discover nearby terminals via the D2D communication technology, which is hereafter called ‘D2D-D,’ and then make direct communication with a corresponding nearby terminal, which is called ‘D2D-C.’ D2D communication which enables terminals to perform direct communication is more advantageous, in terms of the efficiency of wireless resources, than conventional communication which enables terminals to communicate with each other, using a conventional wireless network, via a base station. In addition, since D2D communication supports a method for supporting discovery between nearby terminals, it enables one terminal to provide necessary information to another nearby terminal directly, and thus support a Social Networking Service (SNS), advertising services, etc., thereby improving the efficiency thereof.